


Fun with Clones

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Competition, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Open Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Blake and Sun have been together for a while and all seems well, but when questions of who is the better lover between them arise, there's only one way to find out for sure. A sex competition. Of course, cheating on your partner isn't on the menu, but when you both have the ability to makes clones, that's not much of a problem. All they need now are two independent judges. Well, that's what partners are for, isn't it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Fun with Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Silent

* * *

Neptune met Yang outside the Team RWBY dorm. He was surprised to see her but oddly enough not surprised to see her with scroll in hand. He was too. The other girl sent him a nod and a questioning tilt of her head and he responded with a shrug. “You get the same message from Sun?” he asked. “Something about a serious problem and needing help?”

“From Blake,” she replied, “But same thing. Any ideas?”

“They were getting on like a house on fire last I saw.”

“Same. Couldn’t so much as walk in our dorm without texting ahead to see if it’s safe.”

Sun and Blake’s relationship was as wild as it had been rocky to start. Neptune honestly hadn’t been sure she’d accept his friend and had been elated when she had. Sun had been his best friend since Haven started and any girl that won his interest was going to end up treated like a queen. He wouldn’t have said Sun’s perfect girl would be as dark and mysterious as Blake Belladonna, but hey, it was Sun’s love life. Not his.

“I hope nothing’s wrong…”

“Me too,” Yang said. “They’re good together.” Nervously, she eyed the door and then him again. “Not sure what it means when we’re both called. Can’t be too bad, though. Not if they’re in the same room.” Yang didn’t sound entirely convinced and to be honest neither was he. No one wanted to be dragged into a teammate’s relationship problems. “Shall we?”

Neptune smiled roguishly. “Ladies first. And it is your dorm…”

Yang laughed and unlocked the door. It was quiet inside – a good sign, he thought – and when they stepped in to see Blake and Sun sat on a bed together _not_ fighting or shouting, he decided that was a positive note too. They didn’t look upset or on the cusp of a breakup.

 _Not as bad as I thought it’d be, but the atmosphere is still a little weird._

“So…” Yang dragged the word out. “We’re here. You two… okay?”

“We’re fine.”

As ever, Blake was a woman of few words. So few that it gave him and Yang exactly nothing to work with. Yang sighed and palmed her face, muttering something under her breath before saying, “Want to explain why we’re here then? Preferably with more detail than _fine_?”

Sun grinned and motioned with one hand. “Take a seat.”

“Thanks?” Yang sat on one of the beds. Neptune came over to take a different one. “This _is_ my room by the way. Look. You sent me a text, and Neptune apparently, that there was something you needed our help for. I think we deserve an explanation.”

“You’ll get one.” Blake brought a leg up and leant her chin on her knee. “Sun is being an idiot.”

“Excuse me? Whoah. Whoah. I don’t think this is the most unbiased of explanations.” Sun laughed and jostled his girlfriend’s shoulder. “The truth is that Blake is doubting my skills. She thinks _she’s_ the one carrying this relationship.”

“Which I am.”

“Uh. No.” He laughed again. “You spend more time hunting White Fang. I’m clearly the better one here. At least I put the effort in.”

“You’re saying I don’t and yet you’re still head over heels.” Blake grinned slyly. “If I can match you without putting in the same effort, doesn’t that just make me better? I work smart instead of hard. You’re just manual labour.”

“Ahah. If that’s what you like to think, babe.”

“You’re saying you’re faking it?”

“More like I do the work for both of us.”

“Oh really?”

Blake huffed and would have continued if not for Yang wading in.

“OI. Oi. Other people in the room. Maybe tell me and Neptune what it is you want us for before going off into another one of your spats. Who is carrying what? What do you mean who is doing more? Are you having an argument about which of you is a better partner? That’s pretty lame.”

“Does it really matter who does what?” Neptune asked, echoing her, and earning a nod from Yang. “You’re both happy, right? I don’t see why you need to fight over this.”

“We’re not fighting,” Sun said.

“It’s a competition,” Blake explained, and Neptune calmed down a little. If it was just for fun, it wasn’t quite as worrying. “With stakes involved.”

“Ah.” Yang grinned. “I get it. And let me guess, we’re meant to be the judges.”

Sun nodded. “Yep. Hard to find anyone unbiased so we decided on each of our partners.”

“That’s no less biased,” Neptune pointed out. “I’m obviously going to vote for my best bud and Yang is probably going to do the same.”

Yang nodded. “Pretty much. Besides, I can’t speak for what Sun does in your relationship since I’m not the one dating him. Vice versa for Neptune. How are we meant to say which one of you does the most?”

“You won’t be judging your partner, though,” Blake said. “And it’s not judging who is the better in a relationship either.”

“Then what _are_ we judging? Give us something to work with.”

“Simple.” Sun grinned. “Which one of us is the best in bed.”

Neptune gawked at his best friend and his girlfriend. He had to have heard that wrong. No way they’d just said what he thought they said. Tearing his eyes away, he looked to Yang. She looked just as shocked, mouth open as she leaned back on her elbows.

“EH!?”

“Y – Yeah.” He nodded quickly. “What she said.”

Blake let out a suffering sigh. “Sun thinks he’s god’s gift to women in bed.” She rolled her eyes lazily, practically drowning her words in sarcasm. “He’s good, I’ll admit, but I think I give as good as I take. In fact, I think I give a lot more.”

“Which we know isn’t true,” Sun chipped in, drawing an elbow from his girlfriend. He grinned and poked her hand away. “Peak performance doesn’t come easily and I’m the one who keeps going long after Blake’s legs fail. Plus, I have a few… advantages.” His tail swept up over Blake’s shoulder and stroked her cheek.

They were arguing over who was best at sex. Or competing. It wasn’t really an argument from what Neptune could see. And they wanted them to judge- Wait. Did that mean? Neptune sat up a little taller, fighting not to let his excitement show.

“Are you saying you want us to bang your partners?”

“No.”

His ardour cooled.

“We want you to have sex with our clones.”

It came back. _Sort of_. “How does that work?”

“We both have clone Semblances,” Blake explained. “They feel like completely normal people so you wouldn’t notice the difference, and we can control them. I don’t normally because it takes a lot of work, but I can.”

“Same with mine,” Sun said. “You’ll have sex with Blake’s clone and Yang will have sex with mine. Whichever one of our clones can bring their partner to a climax first is the better lover. Since you’re biased in our favour, you’ll do your best to hold out so one of us wins. It’s the perfect way to do this.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Neptune asked. He had to be sure. “It won’t cause any jealousy?”

“Bro, I send my clones in to _die_ when we fight. If I were going to count them as real people, I’d have a lot more issues to get over than watching one fuck someone.”

“Same,” Blake said. “To me, it’s no different than a tool. A weapon. Or a sex toy in this case.”

Huh. He’d never thought about it like that. Wasn’t a bad analogy, though. The clones didn’t have personalities of their own and were thrown into battle with no regard for their safety, so they clearly didn’t see them as real people or extensions of themselves. Neptune shrugged. “Fair enough. I’m down.”

“And do _we_ get a say in this?” Yang yelled.

“Sure. Why do you think you’re here?”

“Oh. Right…” Coughing, she looked around the room awkwardly. “I mean, you’re asking us to have sex right in front of one another. That’s a little weird, isn’t it?”

It was. It totally was. And yet Neptune was being offered the chance to have sex with Blake no questions asked. It wasn’t something he was going to ignore. “Looks like you don’t think your partner is up to the challenge. I have total faith in my bro. Sun will blow your mind.” He grinned and flicked his finger at her. “I’m sure Blake can barely even blow.”

Blake made to say something, but Sun stopped her with a wink. She soon caught on as to why.

“Whoah. Excuse me?” Yang whirled to face him. “That’s my partner you’re insulting. If Blake says she’s hot shit in bed, she’s hot shit. Your boytoy probably spends more time oiling his abs than learning how to please a woman.”

“You’re agreeing then?” Neptune said. “You on?”

“Hell yeah I’m on. Yang Xiao Long doesn’t back down!”

* * *

Sun grinned as his clone stepped up to a naked and nervously excited Yang, while Blake’s did the same to a much more eager Neptune. Their clones were as naked as their partners in the interests of making it fair. Time wasted undressing would mean it wasn’t a clean competition, or so Blake claimed. Not his fault she chose to wear so many layers when he didn’t even button up his shirt.

“Neptune already has a hardon,” Blake whispered in his ear. “That’s a point in my favour.”

“Good thing we’re not working off points then, isn’t it?” He wrapped an arm around her waist and Blake didn’t resist. “Just goes to show my partner knows perfection when he sees it.”

Blake laughed and pushed his face away before he could steal a kiss. “Flattery won’t get you out of losing, Sun.”

“Not flattery if it’s true.”

Most guys would have been more bothered with their mates getting turned on by their girlfriend. Sun offered Neptune a thumbs up. What else could he expect - that Neptune would magically _not_ get aroused at a gorgeous girl like Blake? That wasn’t fair. Besides, this just went to prove how lucky he was to have her.

“Neptune won’t let me down.”

“Awfully confident.”

“Of course. _My partner_ has experience.”

Blake looked worried suddenly, something that was wonderful to behold for all of the two seconds it took her to control it and bring back an expression of calm neutrality. It was his secret weapon. Yang might talk the talk, but he was fairly sure she hadn’t had a steady boyfriend, while Neptune had been through a few girls in Haven. He wasn’t as much a playboy as he liked to act and most of those relationships had been serious on his part, but it still meant he knew his way around a girl’s body. Neptune wasn’t going to lose himself if Blake flashed a bit of skin.

The same couldn’t be said for Yang.

Her eyes were wide and excited, flicking up and down Sun’s naked body, first over his wide chest and sculpted abdominals, all the way down below his belt. Her breath hitched and she sucked in some air, swallowing and clearly trying not to lick her dry lips.

Sun leaned over to whisper, “So much for Neptune being the excited one…”

Blake glared back. “I have faith. Yang isn’t so easily impressed.”

“You think a body like this is easy?”

Blake leaned in to kiss him. “No. But I think _men_ are.” Her lips curved into a smile. “Exhibit A.”

Her clone placed a hand on Neptune’s chest and gave him a gently push, sending him down onto one of the beds. He bounced on his back, elbows down to look down himself as the clone of Blake sensually crawled up over his legs, swaying her breasts from side to side. It stopped over his hips, tossing its hair back and smiling lazily up at him, dipping down to blow warm air over his erect shaft.

Neptune gasped at the sensation and kept his eyes locked on her. Blake was making it as much a show as a blowjob, teasing him with her eyes, making to swallow and drawing back at the last second. Her hot breath washed over Neptune’s cock until it was twitching and jumping every time. The lips were so close Neptune could almost feel them, but never quite. Groaning, he tried to push up into her mouth, only for Blake to smile and draw back, then chase his dick down, breathing around it the whole way.

“You’re such a tease,” Sun said. “Give a guy a break.”

“Oh, I’ll break him. Just you wait and see…”

The Blake clone went down suddenly, dragging her tongue slowly up the underside of Neptune’s length. He gasped and reared back, arching as she rose up and over, sliding down him without touching, drawing his erect cock into her mouth with her lips mere millimetres apart on either side. Blake held it for a second and then finally, mercifully, closed her mouth around him.

Neptune’s frantic cry had Sun sweating.

“Nervous yet?” Blake teased as her clone’s head began to bob up and down, giving Neptune a fast and wet blowjob.

A little. Sun focused on Yang, his own clone pushing her back with both hands on her legs. It winked at her and blew a kiss against the inside of her thigh. Yang shivered and made a little squeak of a sound, showing just how new she was to this despite her bravado. Sun’s confidence returned. The first time was always the most memorable. This was his to win.

“Wait, wait, I’m - Oooh!” Yang moaned out suddenly, fingers slapping down above her head to draw up the bedsheets. Her eyes widened and she started to pant suddenly, squirming as Sun’s head pushed up between her legs, tongue parting her folds. “Oh god,” she whispered. “Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Ahhh~”

Yang had probably experimented as anyone her age had, but it was clearly the first time anyone had gone down on her, and Sun was no amateur. Plenty of guys might not have liked it, but to him the enjoyment of sex was 50% getting off and 50% listening to your partner get off.

Not all of that was selfless; hearing your lover gasp, moan and cry your name was just too erotic. Either way, his clone knew its way around a pussy as well as he did. It licked slowly and purposefully, drawing up her slit to her clit, which it nibbled on with its lips. He didn’t treat it like a race. He went slow, making sure every touch of his tongue was a slow caress, that he probed and dipped, flicked, and teased.

Yang’s hand came down to fist in his hair, her large breasts bouncing as she panted for breath, all signs of nerves lost in a haze of lust. Her toes dug down into the sheets, knees shaking as she pawed at the bed and tossed her head from side to side.

Blake’s cocky smile had long since died.

“Jealous?”

“Not really. It’s just a clone.”

“Then maybe you’re nervous?” The twitch of her ears betrayed her. “It’s not too late to forfeit,” he whispered. “Just admit I’m the better lover.”

“Hmph. It’s the first to cum, not enjoy themselves. I don’t see Yang cumming. Do you?”

“Only a matter of time, Blake. Only a matter of time.”

Blake scowled and looked back to Neptune. Her clone was still going down on him, but Neptune had pulled through. He was sat up now, obviously loving the treatment and with a hand pushing Blake’s head down onto him but having gotten used to it.

 _That’s my man,_ Sun thought. _Neptune isn’t going to lose it just because a girl sucks him off._

His girlfriend had obviously realised that as well because the clone drew off with a final kiss, then shifted one knee up and pushed Neptune down flat on his back. Crawling over him, she positioned herself above his raging hardon, reaching down to aim it up and nestle the tip against her. Neptune’s face could be seen between her legs, eyes wide and mouth curved up into a huge grin as the faunus posed sexily over him, rocking her hips back and forth.

Slowly, Blake lowered herself down, her back arching as Neptune’s cock pushed slowly inside. Neptune wasn’t as long as Sun, but he was long enough and thick. The clone didn’t have the same concerns the real person might however, and wasted no time forcing him inside. The almost rough treatment had Neptune moaning, and his hands shot out to grip her thighs, steadying her, drawing her down until her tight ass rested on his legs, his balls nestled under her ass.

“You’re not wasting any time,” Sun said to Blake.

“Men only care about one thing. I’m willing to give him it.”

Blake’s clone took one of Neptune’s hands and brought it up to her chest. She wasn’t as big as Yang, but Blake still had amazing tits and Neptune must have agreed because he snapped his other hand up as well, rolling and squeezing them against his palms as she began to move, grinding her pelvis down and squeezing his cock tight.

If there was one thing a man looked forward to, it was the chance for a woman to ride them. The mythical no-effort-required sex. Or the dominant angle. Sun wasn’t sure which would work for Neptune more, but he loved it when Blake took control. It meant he could do nothing but lay there and take it. Without having to worry about performing, Neptune would be able to focus on every sensation.

Clever. Blake had outdone herself. Her smug smile said she knew it just as well as he.

Tch. Two could play at that game. Sun’s clone left Yang’s pussy only long enough for her to mewl in dissatisfaction. That turned to a startled yelp as he hauled back on one leg, sliding Yang’s upper body down onto the mattress but bringing her hips up his legs and against his core. Yang could see down herself past her heaving breasts, right up to her pelvis pressed into his, and his nine-inch cock resting atop it, dipping down over her pubic mount almost to her belly button.

It was many things. A threat; a warning; a dark promise. Yang looked a little nervous but also undeniably excited. Her eyes met his, or those of his clone, and she leant her head back, laying her hands up above herself and gripping the headboard. Her thighs parted further, letting him slip her down until his head rested against her hot pussy.

His clone was careful. He had no idea if she was a virgin or not, but the way she’d acted so far suggested a lack of experience. Sex could just as easily be pain as much as pleasure, especially if you were rough about it. That could ruin the whole experience for her. He took it slow, rubbing himself up against her slit both to let her get used to the sensation and coat himself in her juices. His head teased her entrance and Yang tensed up, only to relax when he continued to stimulate and didn’t punch in.

Blake was already bouncing on top of Neptune, fucking him hard and fast while he slammed up into her and dragged his upper body up to fasten lips over one of her tits. Blake’s clone wrapped her hands around and behind his head, holding him against her breasts as she swirled her buttocks down onto him, grinding and squeezing Neptune’s dick.

Talk about an unfair advantage. Neptune not being new to this might have given him the stamina to keep going but it came with a trade-off. He had to be a lot more careful with Yang. Biting his lip, he urged the clone on, finally pushing the first inch of itself into her.

“Hn.” Yang bit her lip, arched her back and pushed back. It was a good sign. He dared to go further, sliding into her tight body. “Ah-” she gasped. “Hmmm. It’s okay,” she whispered, almost purred. “H – Harder.” Her face was flushed red, both with exertion and lust. “I – I want to feel it properly.”

Her fingers joined over her navel, where she could just feel his thickness stretching her inside. Instead of pushing, Sun’s clone pulled her onto him, sliding her back down the sheets. Yang’s eyes widened and then fluttered shut, her lips opening to release a breathy sigh as his cock pushed inexorably into her. There was no hymen to deal with and no blood, a welcome relief for them both, long gone from hard training and exercise. It kept it pleasant for both and Yang choked out a ragged gasp when her pelvis finally touched his, his full length hilted inside.

“Tick-tock,” Blake teased him. “You’ve not even started, and Neptune is already close~”

Neptune was up on crossed legs now, Blake bouncing in his lap with her heels wrapped around him, their bodies entwined and tongues in one another’s mouths. Neptune had his hands on the small of Blake’s back and was dragging her into him as best he could, thrusting up into her with wet smacking sounds.

Crap. Nep was a god among men, but all men had limits.

Women did too.

Sun focused and flared his aura, and suddenly his body glowed – splitting and spreading out to produce a _second_ clone of himself, buck naked and painfully erect. Blake’s jaw dropped open and she rounded on him.

“That’s cheating!”

“Is it? I thought this was to prove who’s the best lover. I’ve gangbanged you before.”

If it was something he did to her, it was something he could use on Yang. Her eyes flicked to him and bulged, but any words were cut off when the second Sun pounced. Her lips were claimed by his, her breasts caught in the hands of his other clone as the first started to thrust slowly.

Pinned down by one, nipples tweaked and tongue gently caressed and fucked by the other. Yang’s body began to shake, legs kicking out once before locking around the waist of the first, hands claiming the head of the second as she kissed back passionately.

Blake couldn’t control multiple clones like he could. Already she was teasing the nail of her thumb between her teeth, no doubt trying to think of how to one-up him. Yang wasn’t going to last under the dual assault, and she was already getting used to the size of him. The first clone was pounding harder and harder, thrusting deep and up into Yang’s pussy.

“Is that doubt I see?” Sun teased.

“No!” Blake rounded on him with narrowed eyes. “Yang will be fine. I can’t say the same for Neptune.”

Looking back, she had her clone pushing Neptune away. He looked confused as she drew off him, his dick slipping free. Crawling along the bed, she stretched with her head and shoulders low and her butt raised up in the air. Swaying her legs from side to side, she shook it temptingly. It was her best feature for sure. When Neptune stepped up to push into her however, Blake’s hand came under and between her legs, fingers sealing over her dripping sex.

“You serious?” Neptune asked, practically gasping the words.

Neither of their clones could speak, but Blake’s lowered and pushed her ass back, sliding Neptune’s dick up to a much smaller, tighter hole.

He didn’t need to be a mind reader to get the hint.

“Anal already?” Sun asked, now a little nervous himself. Neptune had once admitted he’d never been able to convince a girl to try it. Blake’s gorgeous ass wasn’t for beginners. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much? Even I have to beg for a go.”

“Now who’s jealous?” Her fingernail traced over his breastbone. “I think you’re just afraid of losing.”

“Losing?” He took her hand in his and brought the finger to his mouth, licking it. “Little early to talk about losing, isn’t it?”

His other hand came up and he snapped his fingers. Immediately, his clones picked up the pace, the first dragging Yang’s hips up and slamming the back into him. The second knelt as well, releasing Yang’s mouth in time for them to hear a frantic and needy cry.

Yang’s tits swayed and slapped up and down as she was fucked silly, but she didn’t see the second clone positioning himself at her head. Not until a cock was pushed up against her lips. She opened without complaint, the clone tilting her head back to stretch her neck and sliding all the way inside. Within seconds, Yang was spit roasted between the two, transfixed by her pussy and mouth with two muscular men thrusting away. Her legs wrapped around the buttocks of one while her hands did the same for the other, nails roaming up and over his hard glutes hungrily.

The slurping of her tongue was as loud as the wet slap of her pussy, but it was eclipsed by the frantic moan Neptune let out as he forced his aching dick into Blake’s tight ass. Sun knew from experience how luxurious it was. The tight ring of muscle. The _scalding_ heat. The tightness. The velvety softness. Neptune’s legs were already shaking, but Blake was merciless, having her clone drive back with both hands to impale _herself_ on him. Neptune threw his head back, teeth gritted tightly and chest drenched with sweat.

_Come on, man. You can hold on!_

Ragged and close, Neptune’s hands slapped down onto Blake’s ass. The flesh rippled and Neptune hunched forward, thrusting into her, and slapping away, turning Blake’s ass cherry pink. Crap, he was losing himself! No one could resist Blake’s ass.

Her smug smile said it all. Blake knew she had him.

His hands joined together. Two _more_ clones sprang into existence. They charged over, bouncing on the mattress as one slid under and probed up against Yang’s ass and the other squatted over, pulling her huge tits up to slide his cock between. Without pause and with Yang already being wildly railed from both ends, they went to town, fucking her harder and harder, one in the ass, one in the pussy, one in the mouth and the other gliding between her tits smearing precum everywhere. Yang howled around the dick in her mouth, feet kicking and hands holding onto one of his clones’ asses tight.

“Come on, Neptune!” Sun cheered.

“You can do it, Yang!” Blake had one hand on Sun’s shoulder and was waving a thin flag she’d somehow pulled from somewhere with RWBY written on it. “Represent Team RWBY!”

“Ahhhh!” Yang wailed out long and hard, voice muffled by cock but too loud to be stopped. One of her hands had come around to grip the dick between her tits and jack it off. A valiant effort, but she was losing control. “Mmmffff!! Aaahhh! Oh God-mrfl! Oooh!”

“Gahhh!” Neptune’s thrusts became erratic. His body was drenched with sweat. Blake’s clone, meanwhile, was pushing back and spinning her hips, twirling her ass against him while squeezing down with her thighs, gripping him tight. “S – Shit,” he cried. “I – I can’t. Arghh!”

“Neptune! Neptune!” Sun chanted, both hands in front of his mouth and leaning forward, body tense and eyes _locked_ onto them. “Fight it, Nep! Fight the booty!”

“Wring him dry, Yang!” Blake was up on her knees atop the bed, bouncing excitedly. “Don’t give in!”

Neptune and Yang threw their heads back, Yang slipping off his dick and Neptune grinding into Blake’s ass. At exactly the same time, with not a second between them, they came.

“Ahhhhhh!!!”

“Shiiiiiit-!!!”

Neptune pumped into Blake’s ass, eyes clenched shut as Blake’s clone mewled out silently, mouth open wide and eyes hazy as she was filled with cum. Meanwhile, Yang spasmed on Sun’s cocks, trapped between four bodies with her mouth open wide and eyes closed, cum pumping into her ass and pussy, while more splashed down on her face and into her mouth and a fourth jerked off onto her tits and the very fingers holding it, drenching them as Yang aimed the cum all over her chest.

Almost in unison, the two fell back, collapsing onto the beds as the clones disappeared, Neptune shaking and dead to the world; Yang covered in cum and heaving for air. Both were covered in sweat; both were on the verge of passing out; neither could perceive the world around them.

“Neptune came first.” Blake said instantly.

“Bullshit and you know it,” Sun countered, tweaking her nose. Blake huffed and sat down next to him, bringing a foot up onto the bed and resting her chin atop her knee.

“Fine. It was simultaneous. Does that make it a draw?”

“Probably, but a draw doesn’t help decide who has to do the forfeit.”

“Not as satisfying either,” Blake complained. “Damn it, Yang. Couldn’t you have held two more minutes? It was just four men fucking you. That should be my win. I brought Neptune to that state with the one of me.”

“We said who is the better lover. I use multiple clones for lovemaking. It counts.”

Blake sighed. “Then it’s a draw. This doesn’t prove anything…”

“Yeah.” Sun pondered for a second and then lit up. “Unless…”

* * *

Jaune looked up from his scroll as he bumped into someone, an apology on his lips until he recognised who it was. “Pyrrha!?” His partner and best friend looked as surprised to see him as he was her. “What are you doing here?”

“I got a text from Blake,” she explained, showing her scroll. “It sounded serious. You?”

“Same. I wonder what-”

He never got a chance to wonder. Or to finish his sentence. The door opened and the black ribbon of Gambol Shroud shot out, looping over his head, and wrapping around his arms. Jaune was yanked off his feet with a startled yelp, entwined and dragged bodily into the room. The door slammed shut behind him like the ringing of a bell.

Pyrrha stood frozen, mouth ajar.

The door opened again, and a topless man leaned out, glistening with sweat. He had blond hair and blue eyes – two things Pyrrha was rather partial to. “Oh hey.” He smiled. “Pyrrha, right?”

“Ah. Um. Yes?”

“Cool. I’m Sun. Nice to meet you.” His hands settled on her shoulders and soon Pyrrha was yelping like Jaune, hauled off her feet and into the room. “Yoink!”


End file.
